Alcools, sérums et autres psychotropes
by Aledane
Summary: Il y a Tony qui rêve d'alcools exotiques, Clint qui préfère boire jusqu'à rouler sous la table, Thor qui découvre les boissons Midgardiennes, Bruce qui s'interroge sur le résultat des effets conjugués de l'alcools et des sérums, Pietro qui a décidé de finir la nuit dans le lit d'un vieil homme, et Steve qui se contente de désespérer en silence. Stony et HawkSilver
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je me lance sur le fandom Avengers, avec une petie fic à chapitres sans prétention. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel, je ne suis en aucun cas leur propriétaire.**

 **Couples :** **Stony, Hawksilver, un peu de ThorJane et de Brutasha**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Alcools, sérums, et autres psychotropes**

Il y a des soirs comme ça, où l'on se dit que _quelque chose_ va se passer. On ne sait pas très bien quoi, ni comment, ni où, mais on parierait sa vie sur l'arrivée de cet évènement extraordinaire.

En ce glacial soir de décembre, Wanda Maximoff eut cette étrange impression. Elle croisa le regard de Natacha Romanoff, avec qui elle devait passer la soirée, et lâcha :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

-oOo—

Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour rendre Tony Stark heureux : de l'alcool, suffisamment d'objets pour faire des conneries (ses paroles étant comprises dans cette catégorie), et, le plus important : un public.

Alors en cet instant, quelques minutes avant que la partie strictement masculine des Avengers ne débarque dans son salon armée d'une quantité phénoménale d'alcools, Tony était _euphorique_. Au grand déplaisir du premier invité : le célèbre mais très rigide Steve Rogers.

« Calme-toi, Tony … »

Le visage outré d'Iron-man émergea du placard où étaient rangées les bouteilles, et gronda d'une voix gonflée par l'excitation :

« Me calmer ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête, Captain Igloo ! Comment pourrais-je rester calme alors que je vais passer une des meilleures soirées de va vie ! Notre ami le dieu nordique a promis de ramener un échantillon des alcools Asgardiens, Robin des bois a chopé quelques bouteilles de vodka certifiée russe à Nat', Bruce ramène tout un sac de spiritueux vénézuéliens, et même Speedy Gonzalez a trouvé un truc de son pays à nous faire découvrir ! Tu te rends compte ! »

« _Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, il serait plus prudent de prévenir mademoiselle Potts du fait que vous comptez organiser une beuverie dans votre salon._ »

« Pas un mot à Pepper, Jarvis. Elle ne doit pas savoir. »

Captain America soupira longuement. Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ? Ah oui : parce que Natacha lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que la situation ne dégénère pas, le Tony bourré ayant une forte tendance à aller vers stupidité la plus profonde. Et il n'avait pas pu refuser face aux yeux suppliants de l'espionne Russe. Enfin, suppliants … à la seconde où il avait accepté, elle avait affiché un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui des requins les plus féroces. Une manipulatrice dans l'âme, cette femme.

Le bruit de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur fit bondir Tony _par-dessus_ le bar, si vite que Steve faillit le manquer. Par contre, il ne put ignorer le cri de pur bonheur que poussa l'organisateur de la fête en constatant l'arrivée d'un de ses invités. Bruce apparut, sourire aux lèvres et sac à la main.

La morosité de l'idole de la nation s'atténua un peu. Le scientifique était une personne raisonnable, qui pourrait l'aider à maintenir l'ordre dans cette soirée. Quoique … il ne tenait pas à affronter un Hulk ivre. Si jamais il s'avérait que Bruce avait l'alcool mauvais …

Seigneur, dans quelle mouise s'était-t-il fourré ?

Son expression désespérée échappa complètement à Tony, qui était occupé à installer confortablement son Science bro' dans les coussins moelleux du fauteuil, et de lui coller un verre de brandy entre les mains.

« Allez Bruce, ce soir c'est fiesta ! Je veux que tout le monde roule sous la table ! Tu m'as ramené quoi comme merveilles ? »

Steve poussa un couinement inaudible quand Bruce commença à aligner sur la table basse un grand nombre de bouteilles aux étiquettes incompréhensibles, accentuant au passage le sourire de Tony.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon pote ! »

Un nouveau bruit de portes d'ascenseur résonna, suivi d'un nouveau saut de Tony (qu'avait-il donc pris avant leur arrivée pour être aussi excité ?). Steve profita de l'absence du milliardaire pour s'approcher de Bruce et lui glisser d'une voix paniquée :

« Bruce, je suis là sur ordre de Natacha, pour empêcher cette fête de tourner au vinaigre ! Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« Euh … si vous voulez … je vais voir ce que je peux faire … »

« _Je tenterai moi aussi de vous apporter mon aide, monsieur Rogers._ »

« Merci, Jarvis. »

« _Si ma modeste contribution permet au tapis d'échapper au traces trop visibles d'une gueule de bois, je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point le vomi est tâchant._ »

Leur échange fut coupé par le retour d'un Tony enchanté, traînant derrière lui un Clint hilare.

« Robin des bois est parmi nous ! Et il a la vodka ! »

En guise de preuve, Hawkeye posa fièrement ses bouteilles au milieu de celles de Bruce. Steve déglutit. Oh, Jésus Marie Joseph …

Tony finit par remarquer son teint livide et ses yeux effrayés. Son commentaire ne se fit pas attendre :

« Ben alors, Captain ? On a peur de quelques petites bouteilles de rien du tout ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il était nécessaire d'amener _autant_ d'alcool. »

« Pourquoi ? T'es du genre à rouler sous la table au bout de trois verres ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

Tony voulut pousser l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin, mais il fut interrompu par le hurlement d'un éclair qui déchira le ciel de New-York. _L'artillerie lourde arrive_ , pensa Steve. Au lieu d'un cri, ce fut un véritable rugissement de bonheur que poussa l'Iron-man, qui se précipita sur le balcon et se mit à scruter avidement le ciel. Son attente fut de courte durée, car à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Thor posait son divin postérieur sur le canapé du salon, entre Bruce et Clint.

« Ami Stark ! J'ai accédé à ta demande ! Voici un de nos meilleurs alcools : un vin du siècle dernier, vieilli dans des fûts en noisetiers ! »

Tout sourire, le dieu nordique tendit à Tony un petit baril fermé hermétiquement à l'aide de joints en liège. Une expression ravie éclaira le visage du milliardaire, pareille à celle d'un enfant qui découvre qu'il a reçu le cadeau tant espéré à Noël. Il en ronronnait presque de bonheur.

« Parfait ! Il ne manque plus que Sonic et on pourra commencer la dégustation. »

Hawkeye fronça les sourcils.

« Sonic ? Le gamin vient ? »

« Il faut bien l'intégrer, ce pauvre petit ! Déjà qu'il a du mal avec son accent … »

Clint avait l'air nettement moins emballé, tout à coup. Remarquant cela, Thor posa une main sur son épaule et déclara :

« Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, ami Barton. Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a raconté Jane à propos de vos lois, le jeune Maximoff est tout à fait en âge de boire. »

« _Selon ma base de données, monsieur Maximoff est âgé de vingt-six ans, quatre mois, dix-sept jours et six heures. Il est donc légalement autorisé à boire de l'alcool._ »

« Sonic est majeur, vacciné et consentant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? » demanda Tony.

« C'est un gamin. »

« Un gamin avec un T-shirt un peu trop moulant pour tes pauvres yeux, c'est ça ? »

« Tony, je refuse de comprendre tes insinuations. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis _marié_? »

« Et alors ? Ça ne prouve rien. »

Encore le bruit de l'ascenseur. Cette fois-ci, Tony n'eut pas le temps de bondir à la rencontre du dernier invité : une comète bleue traversa la pièce, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu cligner des yeux, Pietro Maximoff était vautré dans le canapé, juste à côté de Clint.

Tony releva ce minuscule détail, mais le regard noir que lui lança Hawkeye le dissuada d'intervenir. Mieux valait garder cela pour plus tard, quand l'archer serait trop ivre pour émettre la moindre objection.

« T'es en retard, gamin. »

« Rectification, je suis en avance, vieil homme. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, l'horloge design du salon sonna huit heures. Tony sourit.

Les festivités pouvaient commencer.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Alors ? Donnez votre avis dans les reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici enfin la suite de cette aventure alcoolisée ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose côté romance, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée avec Thor. Cet homme est un véritable aimant à comique.**

 **Réponse à Emilie :**

 **Tony et tranquillité sont effectivement le contraire l'un de l'autre ;)**

 **Réponse au Poussin Fou :**

 **Le pire est encore à venir ...**

 **Réponse à Rainbowpapers :**

 **La suite est là, et l'alcool aussi ;)**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

L'alcool Asgardien était … divin. Ouais, c'était le cas de le dire.

Il était fort, très fort. Tony sentait déjà la tête lui tourner. Et dire que ce n'était que son premier verre ! Mais si cette boisson était capable de faire rouler Thor sous la table, alors il n'avait pas à rougir.

Un petit tour des convives le rassura définitivement : Bruce affichait une expression béate, étrangement semblable à celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Steve avait les pommettes rougies, et paraissait un tantinet plus détendu qu'auparavant.

Note personnelle : l'alcool peut décoincer n'importe qui. Même Captain Pureté. A retenir …

Thor était toujours aussi droit, mais il était habitué, ça ne comptait pas. Par contre, Clint semblait avoir un peu chaud. Enfin, ça c'était peut-être à cause de l'épaule du gamin négligemment appuyée contre la sienne. Pietro, justement, avait l'air particulièrement heureux d'être là. Il affichait un de ses sourires narquois, de ceux qui vous donnaient envie à la fois de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche.

Tony l'aimait bien, ce gosse. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient plein de points communs. Comme leur grande gueule et leur impertinence. Mais surtout parce que Pietro avait gagné son respect éternel le jour où il avait réussi à piquer le costume intégral de Steve, le forçant à se balader torse nu pendant toute la journée. Un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Tony …

« Alors, amis Avengers, comment trouvez-vous le vin Asgardien ? »

« J'espérais un truc démentiel. Je n'ai pas été déçu ! » s'exclama Tony. « Il faudra que tu m'emmène faire du tourisme sur ta planète, un de ces jours ! »

« Je demanderai à Heimdall si c'est possible, ami Stark. Mais je serai enchanté de t'accueillir. »

Thor était aux anges. Donc, complimenter son monde natal le rendait heureux. Bonne nouvelle : le jour où il aurait un dieu en rogne sur les bras, il saurait comment gérer.

Tandis que Tony s'enfonçait dans les méandres obscurs de son cerveau, les Avengers avaient eux aussi couvert le vin de compliments. Steve un peu moins que les autres, soit, mais il avait quand même participé. Donc, le moral de l'Asgardien se portait admirablement bien. Et son enthousiasme aussi. C'est donc avec ardeur qu'il empoigna une des bouteilles présentes sur la table et qu'il versa une quantité importante de son contenu dans les verres de ses amis.

« Ripaillons, mes frères ! Chantons gaiement pour le dieu de la boisson ! »

Il vida son verre d'une traite et entonna une chanson dans un langage que seul lui comprenait, mais qui parlait certainement de raids, d'or, d'alcool et de femmes. En tout cas c'est ce que Tony comprit, occupé qu'il était à convaincre Steve de vider le verre que Thor leur avait si aimablement servi.

« Alleeeez, Stevie ! »

« Non. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver soûl. »

« J'men fous, bois ce verre. »

« Non. »

« Mais alleeeeez ! »

« Non. »

Bruce, de son côté, avait remarqué un détail qui pourrait avoir son importance : Pietro semblait déjà proche du coma éthylique. Les yeux vitreux, affalé sur l'épaule de Clint, il marmonnait des absurdités :

« … Et j'ai jamais comprit pourquoi la mer c'est plat. C'est trop con : si elle était ronde, ça nous ferait une planète sur notre planète. Ce serait cool, ça : une mignonne petite planète dégoulinante, avec des otaries à l'intérieur. J'aime bien les otaries. Ça va vite, une otarie … »

« Tu tiens très mal l'alcool, gamin. » grogna Hawkeye.

« C'est peut-être dû à son métabolisme optimisé » proposa Bruce. « Les substances nocives arrivent plus rapidement dans son sang que chez les gens normaux. »

« _C'est aussi mon hypothèse, Docteur Banner._ »

Clint fit les gros yeux.

« En attendant, il squatte _mon_ épaule. Alors j'espère qu'il va vite décuver. »

« Rhooo, le vieux … Va pas me dire que c'est pas agréable … »

« Retourne à tes otaries, gamin. Ça vaut mieux pour toi. »

« Nan. Plus envie. Préfère me concentrer sur toi. »

Hum. Bruce préféra se reculer un peu sur le canapé, histoire de leur laisser un peu de place si jamais … Enfin, voilà, quoi. Il n'allait pas vous faire un dessin, tout de même ! Le scientifique préféra se tourner vers les autres invités. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à assister aux tentatives alcoolisées d'un garçon tentant de séduire son collègue.

… Autant pour lui. Tony, qui n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Steve, était passé à l'étape supérieure : les grands yeux larmoyants. Ce qui donnait un résultat très étrange, il fallait l'avouer, mais apparemment suffisant pour que Steve finisse par accepter le verre en soupirant :

« C'était totalement stupide, ce que tu viens de faire, Tony. »

« _Je confirme, Monsieur._ »

« Mais c'est efficace. Allez, me fais pas ta tête de mauvais jours, Captain Igloo ! On est là pour s'amuser ! N'est-ce pas, Blondie ? »

Mais Thor ne répondit pas, puisqu'il était plongé dans le déchiffrage intensif de l'étiquette des bouteilles de vodka, exercice particulièrement ardu, comme en témoignait le pli concentré qui ornait son front.

« Par Odin, quelle est cette langue barbare, ami Banner ? »

« C'est du Russe. C'est écrit en alphabet cyrillique, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes p … »

« Je comprends parfaitement le Russe, ami Banner. Seulement, ces mots me sont totalement inconnus. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

« Ah ? Euh … Non, désolé, je ne parle pas cette langue. Demande plutôt à Clint. »

« Je ne peux pas, l'ami Barton est occupé avec le jeune Maximoff. »

Effectivement, l'esprit embrumé de Pietro venait de faire l'équation Clint = peluche, et il tentait de faire subir à Hawkeye le supplice du câlin. Sa victime se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échapper à son emprise, tout en tentant d'oublier la petite partie de son cerveau qui lui hurlait de laisser faire le Sokovien. Il était donc très occupé.

« Putain, gamin, lâche-moi ! »

« Naaan, t'es confortable, alors j'te garde. »

Bruce détourna soigneusement le regard et recentra son attention sur le visage renfrogné de Thor. Bon … Il fallait trouver la solution au problème de l'étiquette indéchiffrable. Les ébats amoureux non désirés de Clint viendraient après. Voire jamais. Le scientifique souhaitait rester en dehors de ça.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à Jarvis ? »

« Ami Jarvis, connais-tu le Russe ? » demanda Thor en levant le nez vers le plafond, et manquant ainsi de ses dévisser la nuque.

« _Cela fait effectivement partie des quarante-huit langues que je peux traduire, Monsieur Odinson. En l'occurrence, le texte marqué sur votre bouteille peuvent se traduire ainsi : vodka certifiée Russe, 73° d'alcool, arôme cerise, … »_

« 73° ? Quel est le sens de ce chiffre, ami Banner ? »

« Cela représente le taux d'éthanol présent dans la boisson. Cette vodka est à 73°, elle est donc très alcoolisée. »

« Je comprend mieux ! »

Ravi de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, Thor ouvrit la bouteille et se servit généreusement. Il engloutit une grande rasade et … la recracha aussi sec.

« Ouarf ! Par le caleçon doré d'Heimdall ! Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez des boissons si fortes sur Midgard ! »

« _Ce tapis était le préféré de Mademoiselle Potts. Vous vous exposez à de lourdes représailles, Monsieur Odinson. »_

« Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, ami Jarvis ! J'irai m'excuser personnellement auprès d'elle. »

« _Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant, Monsieur Odinson. »_

Le cou de nouveau tordu à un angle douloureux, Thor affichait une inquiétude réelle.

« Que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner, ami Jarvis ? »

« _Implorer la magnanimité de Mademoiselle Potts en position de prosternation me semble un moyen à peu près sûr de rester en vie. »_

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Jarvis ? »

« _Demandez à monsieur Stark, Docteur Banner. C'est lui qui a découvert cette technique. Dans de nombreux cas, ça marche. »_

Un hologramme détaillé apparut, et Thor et Bruce eurent l'immense surprise de découvrir Tony s'aplatissant aussi bas que ce qui était physiquement possible devant une Pepper enragée.

« Jarvis ! On avait dis que tu devais détruire ces vidéos ! » s'écria Tony, interrompu dans ses manœuvre destinées à soûler Captain America, et beaucoup moins enjoué, d'un seul coup.

« _Je suis navré, Monsieur Stark. Je n'ai pas pu résister. »_

C'était eux, où Jarvis avait eu l'air de se foutre complètement de la gueule de son créateur, sur ce coup là ?

Steve s'autorisa un sourire. Tony était très amusant, quand il n'était pas en mode séducteur ou générateur d'ennuis aléatoires. Le voir s'énerver contre son intelligence artificielle était assez … comique.

« Jarvis, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ma réputation de playboy ?! »

« _Et bien, je suppose que vous pouvez lui dire adieu, Monsieur. »_

Cette fois-ci, Captain America se mit à pouffer nerveusement. Tony se tourna vers lui, le regard mauvais, et il ravala immédiatement le rire qui lui mangeait la gorge. En fait, Iron-man pouvait être vraiment impressionnant, quand il le voulait …

Il y eu un blanc, durant lequel Tony et Steve se fixèrent avec un profond ressentiment pour l'un et une pointe d'inquiétude pour l'autre. Thor et Bruce avaient préféré adopter la démarche bien connue de l'autruche peureuse : on plonge le nez dans son verre et on se tait en attendant que l'orage passe.

La pièce était totalement plongée dans le silence, puisque Pietro avait fini par s'endormir (foutu métabolisme accéléré). Sa tête reposait actuellement sur les genoux de Clint, qui semblait s'être fait à l'idée de servir de coussin au Sokovien.

Captain America, lui, commençait vraiment à paniquer. Pourquoi Tony le fixait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi aussi longtemps ? D'accord, il avait ri en voyant les vidéos. Mais ça ne justifiait pas une telle réaction, non ?

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander au milliardaire la raison de son animosité soudaine, quand Tony changea brusquement d'expression pour afficher un sourire machiavélique. Le genre qui ferait trembler jusqu'à Loki lui-même. Quoi que ça veuille dire, Steve avait la certitude qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Il se tendit, prêt à encaisser n'importe quelle remarque ou insulte, même les plus blessantes.

Mais au lieu de lui lancer une des piques offensantes dont il avait le secret, Tony fondit sur ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser avec passion.

 _Oh bon Dieu._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Pour toutes réclamations, veuillez vous exprimer dans les reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **La suite est enfin là, pour votre plus grand bonheur (et le mien, parce que j'aime bien quand les lecteurs sont contents ;) )**

 **Vous avez été nombreux à reviewez et franchement, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Clint Barton avait vu beaucoup de choses bizarres dans sa carrière d'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Comme des Dieux Nordiques venus d'un autre monde, des aliens montés sur des motos volantes, des robots-serpents monstrueux qui nageaient dans le ciel, une IA mégalomane, et bien d'autres étrangetés. Il en était arrivé à penser que rien ne pourrait plus le surprendre.

Enfin, ça, c'était _avant_ que Tony Stark ne se jette sur Steve Rogers pour lui rouler le patin du siècle.

Le salon était plongé dans un silence stupéfait. Tous arboraient une expression de surprise intense, à l'exception de Thor qui continuait à vider tranquillement la bouteille de vodka (Mais enfin, si l'ami Stark voulait forniquer avec l'ami Rogers, où était le problème ?), et de Pietro, toujours profondément endormi avec les genoux de Clint en guise d'oreiller.

« Heu … Tony ? », risqua Bruce.

Son appel passa largement au-dessus de la tête de l'ingénieur, qui préféra nouer encore plus fortement ses bras autour du cou de Captain America. Il était actuellement loin, très loin, de considérations bassement physiques comme la perplexité générale. Il embrassait Steve, Bon Dieu ! Et même si il allait certainement se faire éjecter des abdominaux parfaits de son vis-à-vis dès que celui-ci aurait retrouvé ses esprits, pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de planer au pays des arcs-en-ciel. Alors merde au reste du monde.

De longues secondes silencieuses passèrent ainsi, les Avengers étant pour la plupart trop gênés pour oser intervenir. Ce fut finalement une IA mi-amusée mi-embarrassé qui prit la parole :

« _Monsieur Stark ? Je crois que vous êtes en train d'asphyxier Monsieur Rogers. »_

À cet instant, la liaison entre les neurones de Steve se rétablit enfin, et sa réaction fut des plus … bruyante.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Son cri eu le mérite de réveiller les membres de l'équipe, et de leur rappeler que Steve n'avait absolument pas émit le souhait de se faire rouler une pelle, loin de là. Bruce, bonne âme, se leva et agrippa Tony par les épaules pour le séparer du Captain. Clint l'aurait bien aidé s'il n'avait pas eu la tête d'un petit bâtard supersonique tranquillement lovée sur ses cuisses. Pour une fois que le gamin était calme, autant ne pas le réveiller maintenant. Et puis, il était adorable, quand il dorm…

Minute. Depuis quand il avait ce genre de pensées envers Pietro ? L'archer éjecta l'information loin, très loin, dans les recoins sombres de sa mémoire. Il refusait de réfléchir à ça.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Tony ? », hurla presque Captain America, partagé entre la surprise, la colère, et une autre émotion difficilement identifiable qu'il se refusait à nommer.

« T'avais des jolies lèvres. Me suis demandé ce que ça ferait de les embrasser. Curiosité scientifique. », lui répondit Iron-man, un sourire de sale gosse plaqué sur le visage. « Verdict : ça m'étonne que tu sois encore célibataire, Captain. »

Les joues de Steve, qui étaient déjà passées du rose à l'écarlate, avaient maintenant une couleur proche de la tomate bien mûre. Il en aurait presque fait de la concurrence à la Vision et sa peau rouge vif.

« Mais t'es complètement malade, Tony ! Ça ne se fait pas, ce genre de choses ! »

« _Je me dois de vous informer, Monsieur Rogers, que vous vous trompez. Cela se fait, et même couramment, dans le cas de Monsieur Stark. »_

Tony grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, que l'oreille exercée de Clint identifia comme : « Jarvis, t'es en train de me bousiller mon plan drague … Jamais mentionner les relations antérieure, jamais … » Hawkeye fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, étant donné que la Belle au Bois Dormant qui squattait ses genoux avait été réveillée par les hurlements de Steve.

« Hgdhgf ? », grogna Pietro, les paupières encore lourdes.

« Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, ami Maximoff ! », s'écria Thor.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien du tout. Rendors-toi, gamin, ça vaut mieux. », fit Clint, désormais libéré du poids du Sokovien, en se servant un verre d'alcool Vénézuélien.

Il y eu un éclair bleu, et le verre se retrouva dans la main de Quiksilver, qui avait déjà récupéré sa malice habituelle. Le jeune homme le vida cul sec, et un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Ah … ça fait du bien … Pourquoi le Captain est tout rouge ? »

« Parce que Tony vient de lui sauter dessus. », cru bon de l'informer Bruce. « Et tu devrais y aller plus doucement avec l'alcool … »

« Aucun problème : y a que le vin Asgardien que je ne supporte pas. Le reste, c'est ok. »

Ben voyons. Clint haussa les sourcils et se resservit, de la vodka, cette fois-ci. Tony était déjà bien cuit (pour le plus grand malheur de Rogers) et Thor le rattrapait, alors autant ne pas les laisser seuls. Hawkeye enchaîna avec un deuxième verre, puis tendit la main vers la bouteille que Pietro avait ramenée. Il ne connaissait pas cet alcool, et il puisque d'après Tony c'était soirée découverte, il n'avait aucune raison de se priver. L'archer avala prestement le liquide clair, presque similaire à du vin blanc, et il sentit rapidement l'alcool lui caresser la gorge. C'était bon. Excellent, même.

Clint resta quelques instants sur son petit nuage vaporeux, à déguster tranquillement cette liqueur venue de l'est. Finalement, ce fut la voix de Bruce qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Clint ? Tu es toujours parmi nous ? »

L'archer sursauta, et son regard balaya rapidement la pièce, au cas où on l'aurait appelé pour cause d'invasion extra-terrestre. Mais non, aucun danger potentiel en vue. Steve avait changé de place, s'éloignant un maximum de Tony, qui lui lançait des regards de chien battu. Thor buvait de la vodka à même la bouteille, tandis que Bruce se contentait d'un verre de taille standard. Et Pietro …

« Gamin, je peux savoir où est passé ton tee-shirt ? »

« J'avais chaud. »

« Es-tu au courant que ça ne se fait pas ? »

« _Une nouvelle fois, je tiens à préciser que si, cela se fait … »_

« Jarvis, s'il te plaît … », marmonna Bruce.

Pietro s'étira comme un chat, mettant en avant sa musculature, et faisant déglutir Clint par la même occasion. Bordel, mais c'est qu'il était bien roulé, en plus, ce petit bâtard ! L'archer se donna une baffe mentale. Non. Pas de pensées de ce genre envers Pietro. Ce n'était pas correct. Laura. Il devait penser à Laura. Voilà, comme ça. Plus de pensées perverses. Làààà. Gentil, le faucon. Gentil.

Mais tous les efforts de Clint pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit échouèrent lamentablement dès qu'il reposa les yeux sur le Sokovien. Putain de bordel de merde, ce gosse était bien trop attirant !

« Il y a un problème, le vieux ? », glissa le jeune homme avec un sourire entendu.

« Si tu veux une réponse, remets ton haut, petit. Tu perturbes les hormones de notre cher Legolas. », glissa sournoisement Tony. Clint se promit de coller une flèche entre les deux yeux de l'ingénieur à la première occasion. Mais comme passer à l'acte immédiatement serait plutôt mal vu, il préféra lui rétorquer :

« Recentre ton attention sur Steve, Monsieur le milliardaire. Il a plus besoin que moi de ton affection. »

Captain America glapit et lui jeta un regard assassin (enfin, aussi assassin que Captain Pureté le pouvait). Pourquoi, alors que Tony venait de se trouver une nouvelle cible, le redirigeait-on vers lui ! C'était de l'acharnement !

-oOo-

« Natacha ? »

« Oui, Wanda ? »

« Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser tout seuls. »

« J'ai demandé à Steve de jouer les gendarmes. »

« Tu penses qu'il est de taille à lutter contre Tony ? »

« Non. Mais Bruce et Clint l'épauleront. »

« On parle bien de l'Hulk et d'un homme incapable de s'opposer à sa femme ? »

« … »

« … »

« … Je vais les appeler. »

-oOo-

La sonnerie du portable de Steve résonna dans le salon de la même manière qu'une explosion au milieu du désert : ça fait du bruit, mais il n'y a pas grand-monde pour l'entendre. Le propriétaire de l'appareil était en effet concentré sur un sujet autrement plus perturbant.

« Tony, enlève ta main de là. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle ne fait rien de mal. »

Objectivement parlant, le milliardaire avait juste passé son bras au-dessus des épaules du Captain. Mais Steve savait très bien que Tony n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Parce qu'il était soûl, et que l'alcool avait tendance à le rendre entreprenant. Même si il n'était déjà clairement pas un modèle de chasteté en temps normal …

Les vrombissements rageurs de son téléphone finirent enfin par attirer son attention. Il soupira de bonheur quand il vit s'afficher le numéro de Natacha et s'empressa de décrocher.

« Allo, Natacha ? »

« Salut, Steve. Tout se passe bien ? »

L'idole de l'Amérique jeta un coup d'œil aux autres invités. Clint vidait avec application chaque bouteille qui lui passait sous la main. Bruce posait des questions à Pietro au sujet de la Sokovie. Thor discutait avec Jarvis, tentant de comprendre les mœurs obscures de Midgard. Un certain calme était revenu, et si l'on exceptait la _curiosité scientifique_ de Tony, aucun incident grave n'était à déplorer. Le soldat s'autorisa donc à répondre affirmativement à la question de l'agent Romanoff :

« Personne n'est mort, et aucun de nous n'est blessé. Et Stark se tient tranquille. »

Plus ou moins.

« D'accord. Appelle-moi au moindre problème. Et essaie de préserver Bruce. Personne ne veut d'une alerte verte. »

« J'y veillerai. Bonne soirée, Natacha. »

« Bonne soirée, Steve. »

L'idole de l'Amérique reposa son téléphone sur la table basse, et relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard de chien battu de Tony.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu me délaisses. Je suis triste. »

« Sérieusement, Tony … »

« Si je suis triste, je vais faire une dépression. La qualité de mon travail baissera, et un jour je commettrai une erreur fatale qui causera ma mort, et probablement l'explosion de cette tour, dans laquelle – je te le rappelle – loge l'intégralité de l'équipe des Avengers. Il faut donc me consoler. »

« Et que te faut-il pour retrouver ta bonne humeur ? »

« Fais-moi un câlin. »

« … »

Bon Dieu, cet homme avait-il _vraiment_ plus de trente ans ?

En poussant un grand soupir, Steve étreignit le milliardaire. Tony se mit à afficher un sourire _immense_ , avant de se blottir contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou d'une manière absolument pas innocente.

Captain America se fit la réflexion qu'il était vraiment un pigeon.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Je vous retrouve le plus tôt possible pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ce chapitre est enfin arrivé. Il a mis du temps, mais le voilà ;) J'étais simplement occupée avec un autre projet (un loooooong OS sur Wanda Maximoff, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, que vous avez continué à poster alors que l'attente se faisait sentir.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Stark était un génie.

Pietro n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour une pensée aussi positive envers le milliardaire, mais il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant l'évidence : avoir organisé cette soirée était une idée merveilleuse. Déjà, parce que l'alcool était fabuleux (excepté le vin Asgardien qui faisait mauvais ménage avec son métabolisme accéléré), mais aussi parce que Clint était là, assis à côté de lui sur un des canapés luxueux de la tour Stark, et que l'éthanol avait une forte tendance à rendre les choses plus _faciles_.

« Dis, le vieuuuuux ? »

L'archer lui lança un regard rendu torve par la boisson, surmonté d'un sourcil interrogatif. Profitant de l'attention que Clint lui accordait, il continua sur sa lancée :

« J'crois que ma sœur a un petit ami. T'veux bien m'aider à le trouveeeer ? »

Bruce afficha un petit sourire, de ceux qui signifie qu'on en sait plus que les autres, qui passa heureusement inaperçu aux yeux du Sokovien. Celui-ci avait entrepris la difficile action d'exposer les raisons pour lesquelles trouver le petit ami de Wanda était une question primordiale, tout en tentant d'empêcher son corps de rejoindre la surface duveteuse du tapis de Pepper (car même s'il mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer, il se rapprochait à toute vitesse d'un second coma éthylique).

« Wanda c'est ma p'tite sœur, tu comprends ? J'veux pas qu'un connard lui fasse du mal. Je veux pas qu'on brise son joli petit cœur et qu'il faille la ramasser morceau par morceau. Alors y faut que tu m'aides, le vieux. »

Il accompagna sa tirade d'une paire d'yeux larmoyants, histoire d'avoir le plus de chances d'embarquer Hawkeye dans sa croisade.

Malheureusement, Clint Barton était l'heureux père de trois enfants, et il était depuis longtemps immunisé contre les yeux de chaton triste.

« Nope. Ta sœur a des putains de psycho-pouvoirs plus énormes encore que l'ego de Stark. (Personne n'entendit – ou ne voulut entendre - le couinement outré du milliardaire) Si petit-connard-qui-va-la-faire-souffrir il y a, c'est _lui_ qu'il faudra ramasser morceau par morceau. Littéralement. »

Tous approuvèrent vigoureusement, surtout Thor, qui, le nez enfin levé de la bouteille de vodka, avait décidé de se mêler à la conversation.

« Il ne faut pas vous en faire, ami Maximoff ! Votre sœur me semble être une personne fort sage, aussi je pense qu'elle trouvera un mari à sa mesure ! Mais si cela vous tient tant à cœur, je peux vous proposer quelque chose. »

Sans la moindre considération pour la masse de bouteilles plus ou moins vide qui jonchaient la table basse, l'Asgardien y posa avec fierté sa solution personnelle à tous les problèmes : Mjollnir, son fidèle marteau. Le geste, pourtant effectué à grands renforts de mouvement de cape dans le but de rendre tout cela un peu plus "digne", n'impressionna pas beaucoup Pietro.

« T'veux que je lui enfonce mes recommandations dans l'crâne ? »

« Mais non ! Demandez-lui de soulever mon marteau ! S'il y arrive, alors cela signifie qu'il est digne d'obtenir la main de votre sœur ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez effectivement lui fracasser le crâne. »

« J'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais avec cette méthode la gamine risque de rester célibataire toute sa vie. », lâcha Tony, tout en resserrant imperceptiblement son emprise sur Captain America (auquel il était toujours accroché, Steve ayant renoncé à déloger cette moule en costard Armani qui persistait à le confondre avec un rocher). « Parce que des mecs qui arrivent à soulever ce foutu marteau, ça court pas les rues. »

« _Messieurs Thor et Vision y sont parvenus. Et Monsieur Rogers a failli y arriver._ »

Tony lança un regard mauvais en direction du plafond, chargé d'une agressivité presque palpable, ainsi que du message suivant : « Steve est chasse gardée. A moi moi moi moi ! » Jarvis décida de garder pour lui tout commentaire portant sur l'âge mental de son créateur.

« Bien que votre sœur soit une personne exquise, ami Maximoff, je ne la convoite pas. Jane me suffit amplement. »

« Ne reste donc que Vision. », asséna Tony en posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Steve qui soupira avec agacement.

Les yeux de Pietro s'étaient rétrécis jusqu'à lui donner une similarité troublante avec un célèbre cow-boy joué par Clint Eastwood. Il semblait tenter d'estimer quelle serait l'étendue de la colère de Wanda si il transformait son potentiel petit-ami en boite de conserve. Probablement très grande. Mais avec son statut de frère jumeau … c'était jouable. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

« Mais … si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas. », avança Bruce.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles, uniquement rompu par un « Enlève ta main de là, Tony. » « Mais elle se sent chez elle ! Tu ne vas pas la rendre triste, quand même ! », ainsi que par le glouglou de la vodka qui coulait dans le verre de Clint. L'archer avait en effet estimé plus intéressant de se concentrer sur le fond d'alcool que Thor avait épargné plutôt que sur un éventuel petit-ami de Scarlet Witch. Il fit les gros yeux quand Pietro s'exclama avec flamme :

« Je l'trouverais ! Et s'il touche au moindre cheveu de ma petite sœur … »

« Gamin. Ta sœur sait certainement se débrouiller toute seule au niveau relationnel. Elle est mature, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas ton cas. »

« Moi ? Pas mature ? Tu rigoles, le vieux ! »

-oOo-

« C'est étrange, mais je me sent un peu mal à l'aise. Comme si on parlait de moi dans mon dos. »

« Cette soirée t'inquiète toujours autant, Wanda ? »

« J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Steve nous le dirait si quelque chose se passait mal. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« … »

« … »

« Il nous faut un autre espion. »

« Je crois que j'ai l'homme qu'il nous faut … »

-oOo-

« Je ne suis pas immature ! »

« Si, tu l'es. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, le vioque ! »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

Les avengers suivaient avec intérêt l'échange de Pietro et Clint, leurs têtes bougeant de droite à gauche comme dans un match de tennis. Tony avait discrètement lancé à Thor et Bruce un « Cinquante sur le gamin. » qui lui avait valu un regard outré de Steve. (Il n'avait heureusement pas aperçut le « tenu » que le dieu et le scientifique avaient silencieusement articulé)

« Tu t'immisces dans la vie de ta sœur sans lui demander son avis, et tu t'échauffes subitement contre un petit-ami – dont on est même pas sûr qu'il existe, d'ailleurs – qui n'a rien fait de mal. Tu es immature. »

Une fureur d'ivrogne brillait dans les yeux du Sokovien, qui résistait de toutes ses forces à l'envie d'adresser à Hawkeye un doigt d'honneur du plus bel effet, suivi d'un bon coup de poing, histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Avec un autre que Clint, il ne se serait pas gêné pour passer à l'acte. Mais une bonne claque avait tendance à faire chuter le désir sexuel (bizarrement) et Pietro préférait avoir Barton dans son lit qu'en dehors.

Aussi, il se contenta de pencher la tête vers le visage de l'archer en affichant un visage renfrogné.

« Je ne suis pas immature, vieil homme. »

Sa voix était plus rauque à cause de la colère retenue, et la proximité de leurs visages fit déglutir Clint. Non, non, non, non, non, … Pas si près, Pietro, pas …

Oh et puis merde.

Ses mains agrippèrent brutalement les épaules du Sokovien, et tout ce qui n'était pas Pietro devint secondaire. Le cœur du jeune homme fit une violente embardée, et il répondit avec passion au baiser.

« Pari gagné. », souffla Tony.

-oOo-

Quelque part à New York, un homme éteignit son téléphone.

Encore une fois, il devait reconnaitre que Wanda avait une grande emprise sur lui. Elle n'avait eu qu'à lui faire sa jolie voix d'ingénue, accompagnée de ce sourire malicieux qu'il sentait poindre même à travers une ligne téléphonique. Comment lui dire non ?

Avec un soupir mi-rêveur, mi-exaspéré, il se mit en route vers la tour Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Pas de repos pour les super-héros ! Vos adorables reviews m'ont motivées pour la suite de cette fiction, que je m'amuse toujours autant à écrire.**

 **Au programme pour la suite de cette folle soirée : prémices de Stony, le petit-ami de Wanda (dont l'identité vous intrigue beaucoup, ça fait plaisir) et du Hawksilver en force !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Plus le temps passait, plus Steve se demandait quelle folie l'avait envahi quand il avait accepté de venir à cette soirée.

Déjà, tout le monde pouvait se soûler, sauf lui. Son sérum le préservait, Dieu merci, des effets néfastes de l'alcool, et jusque là il en avait été plutôt heureux. Mais en cet instant, il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu des rires et des joues rougies qui composaient l'équipe des Avengers. Même Bruce, qui se définissait comme abstinent, s'était laissé tenter par quelques verres, et affichait un visage détendu.

Ensuite, Tony l'avait _embrassé_. C'était … gênant ! Peut-être un peu agréable, mais gênant quand même.

Et maintenant, Pietro et Clint s'embrassaient sur le canapé comme si le monde autour d'eux avait disparu.

Ça aussi, c'était gênant.

Et dire que Natacha l'avait chargé de surveiller cette bande de fous furieux … L'espionne devait être loin de se douter que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Déjà parce qu'en temps normal, Clint était quelqu'un de plutôt calme et qu'à part Tony, ils savaient tous un minimum se tenir (Thor ne comptait pas, il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment marchait une machine à pop-corn, alors appréhender le concept de _bonnes manières_ … c'était sans doute un peu trop lui demander). Mais surtout, qui aurait pu penser une seule seconde que l'archer soit attiré par un sale gosse comme Pietro ?

Steve sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un souffle chaud vint chatouiller sa nuque.

« Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ? », murmura Tony.

Captain America balaya du regard la pièce, à la recherche d'une bonne âme prête à venir le tirer des griffes du multimilliardaire. Personne. Clint et Pietro étaient … occupés, et Bruce et Thor discutaient avec animation au sujet des mœurs Midgardiennes (le sujet de conversation idéal, selon Thor). Si Steve n'avait pas été un garçon poli, il aurait traité cette bande de faux-frères de tous les noms.

Soupirant de défaitisme, l'idole de la nation se laissa aller dans le sofa en affichant une mine sombre. Ce qui interpella Tony, habitué à plus d'optimisme de sa part.

« Pourquoi tu tires la gueule ? »

« Langage. »

« Pourquoi tu souris plus ? »

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Allez, c'est la fête, ce soir ! Détends-toi, mon pote, fais comme Robin des bois ! »

Steve glissa un bref regard en direction de Barton, qui semblait s'être fixé pour objectif de faire disparaitre le Sokovien entre ses bras, tout en couvrant de baisers chaque centimètre carré de la peau pâle de Pietro. Urg. Ça devenait _vraiment_ gênant.

« Non merci. », répondit-il.

« Même pas un verre ? De quoi te sentir bien … »

Le bras de Tony vint entourer ses épaules, tandis qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts la tempe du Captain. Le contact était étonnamment doux, surtout pour un homme qui devait avoir au moins cinq ou six verres de trop dans le nez. Un peu radouci, Steve soupira :

« L'alcool ne me fait rien, Tony. Je ne peux pas "me détendre", comme tu dis. »

« Quoi ?! »

Une immense surprise se peignit sur le visage du milliardaire, et un hurlement plaintif qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge :

« Mais c'est trop triiiste ! »

Sur ce, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, comme pour se consoler d'un grand malheur. Sa barbe taquinait la peau de Steve, tandis que ses cheveux sombres venaient chatouiller son menton. Un peu hésitant face à cette affection dénuée (pour une fois) de sous-texte érotique, le Captain lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Comment tu fais, quand t'es triste ? », demanda Tony en levant vers lui deux yeux humides.

« Je … fais avec ? »

Cette réponse fit replonger le milliardaire au pays des abdos réconfortants, avec un gémissement qui, cette fois-ci, fut assez bruyant pour attirer l'attention de Thor et Bruce.

« Ami Stark ! Pourquoi ce hurlement ?! Êtes-vous blessé ?! Mon frère va-t-il de nouveau envahir Midgard ?! », débita le Dieu d'une traite, sans jamais reprendre son souffle.

« Tony, quel est le problème ? », demanda le scientifique sur un ton bien plus calme, mais aussi un peu inquiet.

Le silence de l'Iron-man ne fit rien pour apaiser leurs craintes, au contraire. Thor porta la main au son marteau, qu'il avait posé sur la table basse pour avoir les mains libres. Il le brandit hardiment en direction de la baie vitrée et se mit à beugler sur un ton menaçant :

« Tu n'auras jamais ce royaume, mon frère ! Les Midgardiens t'ont vaincu une fois, et ils recommenceront s'il le faut. Tu m'entends, Loki ?! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS LE MONDE DE JANE ! »

Dans son dos, Steve et Bruce échangèrent un long regard embarrassé.

-oOo-

« Alors ? »

« Un instant. »

Wanda pianota rapidement sur le clavier de son téléphone, et appuya sur la touche d'envoi des sms. La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, ponctuée d'un petit bruitage mélodieux.

« C'est bon. », fit-elle à Natacha. « Il est à la Tour. »

-oOo-

Enlacés dans leur canapé, Clint se fichait éperdument de ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la table du salon. Pour l'heure, rien n'était plus important que ce sale gosse dans les bras duquel il s'était jeté. Entre deux baisers ardents déposés sur la clavicule, l'archer marmonna :

« Putain de petit emmerdeur … »

Le Sokovien ricana en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant du moment.

« Fais pas comme si ça te plaisait pas, vieux con. »

Avec un mauvais sourire, Clint repartit à l'assaut de ces lèvres fines qu'il considérait ne pas avoir assez explorées. Ses mains se firent baladeuses, et il soupira de bien-être quand Pietro se pressa contre lui de plus belle.

« LOKI ! MONTRE-TOI ! »

Aussi tonitruantes que puisse être les vociférations de Thor, elles passèrent néanmoins inaperçues aux oreilles des deux amants. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des trois autres convives restantes.

« Thor, ne crie pas si fort … », supplia Bruce.

« Mais il faut bien qu'il comprenne ce que je dis ! TU M'ENTENDS, LOKI ?! »

« Il n'est pas là ! », fit Steve d'une voix forte.

« Bien sûr que si ! Il a même blessé l'ami Stark à distance ! C'est un magicien, il en est capable ! VIENS TE BATTRE, MON FRERE ! »

« Tony, dis quelque chose ! »

« T'as de beaux yeux, t'sais … »

« _Autre_ chose ! »

C'est alors que raisonna la voix de Jarvis, haussée au volume maximum pour surpasser celui qu'arrivait à atteindre le Dieu nordique :

« _Messieurs. Je vous informe qu'une personne non-identifiée cherche à entrer. Que dois-je faire ?_ »

Steve se couvrit les tempes pour épargner à ses oreilles cette nouvelle agression sonore. Il n'eut donc pas le temps de retenir Thor, qui lança son marteau dans la direction de l'ascenseur en hurlant :

« C'EST LUI ! AUX ARMES ! »

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Venez hurler votre frustration dans les reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Vos reviews ont été adorables, comme toujours : c'est vraiment motivant. Aujourd'hui, on en apprend plus sur ce mystérieux petit-ami ...**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le marteau filait dans les airs, entouré d'une aura mystique empreinte de magie et de pouvoir. Il traversait l'espace comme si rien ne pouvait le retenir, volant vers sa cible avec une grâce et une force qui …

… disparurent à l'instant où une main à la peau rouge l'attrapa sans le moindre effort.

Vision était là, serein malgré le fait que l'on venait probablement de commettre une tentative de meurtre à son égard. Il parcourut l'assemblée de ses yeux bleus, une expression curieuse peinte sur son visage. Derrière lui, deux silhouettes un peu sur leurs gardes apparurent.

« Dites donc, les gars. », déclara Sam Wilson, encore à moitié dissimulé par l'épaule de l'androïde. « Vous êtes vachement accueillants. On a fait quoi de mal pour mériter cette agression ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi. », informa Bucky Barnes sur un ton monocorde.

-oOo-

« C'est bon, il y est. »

« Tu es sûre qu'il conviendra ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'en a pas forcément pas l'air, mais c'est un excellent informateur … »

-oOo-

« Je suis désolé, mes amis ! Affreusement désolé ! Que la honte accompagne ma lignée sur cent cinquante sept générations ! »

Thor, genoux à terre face aux trois arrivants, se perdait dans une déclaration larmoyante qui mit mal à l'aise l'entièreté des convives. Oui, bon, le dieu nordique avait failli tuer trois personnes, et ce pour cause de paranoïa exacerbée par l'alcool. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave … Si ?

« Thor … Relevez-vous, s'il vous plait … », souffla Sam, gêné.

« La mort serait un châtiment trop doux pour un traitre tel que moi ! En punition pour avoir attaqué trois amis, je ne mérite que l'exil ! »

« Que quelqu'un l'arrête, bordel … », fit Tony, la voix un peu étouffée car il avait toujours le visage plongé dans le cou de Captain America.

Avec un soupir, Bruce se leva et tira sur l'épaule du dieu pour le ramener sur le canapé. Cependant, il se heurta à la carrure imposante de l'Asgardien, ainsi qu'à son poids (tout aussi imposant). Sans la force démesurée de Hulk, Bruce Banner eut toutes les peines du monde à faire reculer un Thor qui éclatait en gros sanglots toutes les trois secondes et s'accrochait à la moquette comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il y parvint finalement. Sur dix centimètres.

Steve l'aurait volontiers aidé, mais Tony ne semblait toujours pas vouloir le lâcher, et il était trop poli pour le dégager brusquement. Et puis le milliardaire s'était légèrement calmé, depuis quelques minutes. Sa crise de larmes était passée, et ses seuls mouvements se résumaient désormais à maintenir son étreinte autour des épaules du Captain. Avec un peu de chance, il s'endormirait dans quelques minutes et Steve pourrait se libérer. Parce que bon, les câlins d'ivrogne, ça allait bien cinq minutes, mais au bout d'un moment, c'était énervant. Même si c'était Tony.

Sam eut finalement pitié de Bruce et l'aida à trainer la divinité aux yeux rougis jusqu'au canapé (non sans strier la moquette de griffures particulièrement visible. Pepper allait encore hurler). Pour tout remerciement, Thor leur offrit un reniflement sonore, que Clint aurait sûrement qualifié de "digne d'un enfant de trois ans" s'il n'avait pas été occupé par un sujet autrement plus passionnant que l'absorption d'alcool par la population asgardienne. C'est d'ailleurs avec un grognement contrarié qu'il s'aperçut que la population tout court de la pièce venait d'augmenter subitement.

« D'où vous sortez, vous ? », gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Sam et Vision qui venaient d'envahir son canapé.

« Je viens de rentrer de mission. », expliqua Sam. « On m'a dit que vous organisiez quelque chose, alors je suis venu. »

« L'agent Maria Hill m'a autorisé à vaquer à d'autres activités que celles proposées par le SHIELD. J'ai donc entrepris de partir à votre recherche pour m'informer des possibilités qu'offre ce monde en matière de divertissement. », déclara Vision à son tour, sans prêter intention au fait que son interlocuteur aurait très certainement besoin d'une des chambres privées de la Tour Stark dans très peu de temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? », marmonna Pietro en plissant le front. Trop compliqué à comprendre pour son esprit habitué aux langues de l'est. La phrase lui aurait déjà posé problème s'il avait été sobre, alors dans son état …

« En gros, il se fait chier et veux savoir quoi foutre dans cette tour. », expliqua Bucky, confortablement installé à côté de son meilleur ami, en sortant de la poche de son sweat un téléphone.

« Langage, Buck. », le corrigea Steve. « Et range ce téléphone, on est en société, ça ne se fait pas. »

« C'est le cabinet psychiatrique. Je dois répondre sinon ils considèrent que j'ai fait une "rechute hivernale", et ils appellent les para-commandos. »

« Tes psys sont de gros nerveux. », déclara Sam en réajustant les coussins pour se mettre à l'aise. « Comment tu fais pour les supporter plus d'une heure ? »

Le soldat de l'hiver répondit par un haussement d'épaule qui signifiait que lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Il se replongea avec une expression maussade dans son échange de sms, gonflant les joues de temps à autres au fil des questions. Steve, lui, grimaça. Il avait brièvement espéré que son meilleur ami le soutienne dans cette éprouvante soirée, mais Bucky n'était pas disponible, son traitement passant avant tout. Tony pourrait donc envahir son espace vital autant qu'il le voudrait. Urg.

Sur le canapé d'à côté, Bruce Banner supportait avec une patience admirable les émois d'un dieu nordique éprouvés par les derniers évènements.

« Je suis indiiiiigne ! Jamais plus je ne pourrais brandir Mjollnir ! Mon nom est souillé par la hoooonte ! »

« Mais non, Thor … je suis sûr que vous le pouvez encore. Après tout, vous ne vouliez pas vraiment leur faire de mal, non ? »

Sam grommela quelque chose au sujet d'un marteau qui les avait quand même bien visés, mais un regard perçant de la part de Vision lui fit ravaler ses commentaires. Intimidant, ce type. Vraiment. Falcon préféra échapper à ces yeux dorés un peu trop inquisiteurs à son goût, pour se concentrer sur les bouteilles qui, par un miracle quelconque, avait échappé à la soif des premiers invités. Il avala une gorgée réconfortante de vodka, tentant d'oublier le vacarme que produisaient Barton et Maximoff. Bon Dieu, il y avait une bonne centaine de chambres dans cette tour, et ces deux-là venaient se bécoter juste sous son nez ! Et le viking qui continuait de gémir …

« Mon père serait horrifié s'il me voyait ! Et ma mère … »

« Thor, calme-toi … », tenta Bruce, sans grand espoir d'arriver à arrêter la crise de larmes du dieu.

« Elle me manqueuuuuuh ! Mamaaaaaan ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai … », murmura Tony en enfouissant encore plus profondément son nez dans le cou de Steve, faisant sursauter ce dernier de gêne. « Qu'il se taise … »

« Et Loki me manque aussiiiiiii ! »

« Tu dois bien être le seul. », aurait voulu répondre Sam. Il avait vu à la télévision les dégâts sur New-York, et si le dieu des mensonges avait de nouveau manifesté la moindre envie de ramener son casque à cornes sur le sol américain, Falcon se serait fait un plaisir de fourrer ledit casque dans un endroit très particulier de l'anatomie humaine. On ne touchait pas à New-York. Point.

Mais par égard pour Bruce qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire cesser les pleurs de l'asgardien, il se tut et se versa un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Alors qu'il portait à ses lèvres cette lampée de bonheur liquide, la mélodie d' _I_ _believe Ican fly_ résonna depuis la poche de son jean. Il s'empressa de poser sa boisson pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'expéditeur de l'appel. Ah. Important.

« Les mecs, je vous laisse trente petites seconde. », déclara-t-il en se levant dans l'optique de quitter la pièce, son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **On va jouer à un petit jeu, vous et moi. A votre avis, qui de Vision, Bucky ou Sam est le petit-ami de cette chère Wanda ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, avec quelques révélations ... et un nouveau personnage à martyriser.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

C'est avec un regard compatissant que Bruce regarda Sam Wilson s'isoler derrière la paroi transparente de la baie vitrée, le front barré par un pli soucieux. Il ne pouvait pas entendre l'échange que le jeune homme effectuait avec son interlocuteur, mais son expression lui donnait assez de renseignements pour comprendre la situation : Falcon était dans un état de stress intense.

Pas le genre "merde, la centrale nucléaire la plus proche va exploser dans trente secondes et le pays va finir en steak haché radioactif". Pas non plus "la machine à smoothie est cassée, oh mon dieu que va-t-on devenir ?".

Non. Beaucoup plus stressant que ça.

Quand Sam revint s'assoir sur son canapé (en tentant de se tenir le plus loin possible de Clint et Pietro, qui en étaient à l'étape "les chemises, c'est très surfait. Enlevons-les !"), le scientifique lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Si elle t'aime, elle acceptera que tout ne soit pas parfait. »

Deux yeux ébahis accueillirent son affirmation.

« Comment avez-vous deviné que … »

« J'ai eu une jeunesse aussi, figure-toi. Les rendez-vous galants qui vous tétanisent, j'en sais quelque chose. »

« Quoi ?! »

Les yeux encore rouges de Thor se braquèrent sur eux, soudainement emplis de curiosité.

« L'ami Wilson fait la cour à une dame ? »

Sam acquiesça lentement, essayant de déterminer comment l'esprit typiquement asgardien du dieu allait interpréter la nouvelle. Ça risquait d'être … Thorien.

« MAIS C'EST UNE FABULEUSE NOUVELLE ! »

Sa tristesse paraissait s'être brusquement envolée, remplacée par une euphorie qui devait sans doute beaucoup au taux – relativement élevé -d'éthanol présent dans son sang. Il empoigna avec ferveur son fidèle Mjollnir (face auquel Falcon eut un mouvement de recul) et beugla de toute la force de ses poumons nordiques :

« BUVONS A LA SANTE DE L'AMI WILSON ! ET A SA COMPAGNE ! »

Son hurlement fit que toutes les têtes de la pièce se tournèrent vers Sam, à sa plus grande gêne. S'il n'avait pas été noir de peau, son visage aurait sans doute pris une teinte … intéressante. Et les commentaires qui suivirent ne firent rien pour l'apaiser …

« C'est Natacha ? », demanda Clint, son attention enfin captée par autre chose que les pectoraux de Pietro. Au plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier, d'ailleurs, qui se redressa et entoura possessivement la taille de l'archer de ses bras.

« Non ! », s'exclama Bruce d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contestation.

« Une personne inconnue, mais probablement très heureuse de vous avoir. », proposa Vision, enfin sorti de son mutisme. On l'aurait presque oublié, si sa peau n'était pas d'une couleur aussi éclatante.

« Maria Hill ? », tenta Steve, tout en jetant un regard dépité à son meilleur ami. Bucky, le nez toujours collé à l'écran de son portable, prêtait autant d'attention à la conversation qu'au cours de la patate à Malte. Il daigna tout de même jeter un coup d'œil au pauvre Falcon, lui adressa un regard qui voulait certainement dire "courage, mec. Je suis avec toi. Mentalement. Très loin".

« La petite Maximoff ! », lança Tony.

« Certainement pas ! », glapit le Sokovien. Puis, voyant que Sam n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, une expression horrifiée se peignit sur ses traits. Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Wanda ne pouvait pas …

« Soulève ce marteau ! », ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt Mjollnir, revenu se coucher sagement aux pieds de Thor après son inoubliable vol plané.

« Hein ? Mais je … »

« Soulève ce marteau, j'te dis ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme fusillaient son potentiel beau-frère comme mille et un éclairs, et Sam se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui que sa tête entre en collision avec Mjollnir. Au moins, il aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Sérieusement amoché au niveau cognitif, mais vivant. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver si Pietro Maximoff décidait de le ranger dans la catégorie des personnes-à-éliminer-d'-urgence-pour-le-bien-de-Wanda.

Avec circonspection, il agrippa le manche du marteau divin. Bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il n'avait aucune chance de soulever ce fichu bout de métal. Rhodey et ses bavardages lui avaient donné mille et un détails sur cette fameuse soirée pré-Ultron. Même Steve n'y était pas arrivé …

Sans surprise, ce fut en vain qu'il s'essaya à décoller du sol l'arme du dieu du tonnerre. Clint lui lança un regard qui semblait vouloir dire "bienvenue au club, mec", tandis que le sourire de Tony signifiait plutôt "heureux de t'avoir connu, parce que le gamin ne risque pas de te laisser approcher sa sœur après ça, ou bien seulement mort et enterré.".

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur … », gronda Pietro avec animosité.

« Alors déjà je pense qu'elle est assez grande et assez _mature_ pour décider elle-même de la composition de son entourage … »

Les prunelles chargées de colère du Sokovien lui promettaient une mort lente et atrocement douloureuse. Clint, bonne âme, tenta de ramener le jeune homme à des sentiments plus positifs par un baiser judicieusement déposé à l'angle de la mâchoire.

« … et ensuite je dois t'informer que tu devrais demander à Barnes le numéro de son cabinet psychiatrique, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air très performants … »

Steve poussa un cri outré devant le doigt d'honneur métallisé que Bucky adressa à Sam.

« … parce que t'as un sacré problème de paranoïa. Ta sœur, je lui ai adressé cinq fois la parole depuis que je la connais, et c'était soit pour lui demander où était Steve, soit si Nat' lui avait bien transmis les numéros d'urgence. »

Pietro plissa les yeux, apparemment en train de déterminer si l'on pouvait se fier ou non à ce que disait Falcon. La réponse sembla être positive, car il se laissa à nouveau aller contre son faucon personnel, qui passa une main dans sa chevelure décolorée.

« Les numéros d'urgence ? », demanda Tony, visiblement frustré d'ignorer quelque chose.

« Un truc qu'on a mis en place, dans la team Cap. », répondit Sam. « On a une liste de numéros de téléphone à appeler en cas de problème. Celui de Steve quand il faut gérer des politiciens, celui de Natacha si alerte verte il y a, celui de Peter Parker au cas où on croise Wade Wilson sans accompagnateur, et aussi le mec en doré, là … je retiens jamais son nom … »

« Heimdall. » lui rappela Steve.

« Ah oui ! »

« Vous avez le numéro d'Heimdall ?! », s'étrangla Thor.

« Heimdall a un numéro de téléphone ?! », s'exclama Tony, tout aussi interloqué que le dieu nordique.

« Pour le prévenir, si jamais il reprend à Loki l'envie de conquérir des mondes. », grinça l'idole de la nation. « Histoire qu'on ne doive pas gérer tous seuls une invasion extraterrestre. »

« Mais comment ça marche ? », questionna le milliardaire. « Je veux dire, il a un forfait, un abonnement ? Asgard a son propre réseau mobile ? Ou le wifi, tant qu'on y est ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. », avoua Steve. « Demande à Thor, c'est le mieux placé pour te répondre. »

« Et comment que je vais demander ! »

Sur son canapé, Bruce se fit la réflexion que le sujet de conversation avait bien dérivé. Sam devait être soulagé qu'on laisse de côté ses affaires sentimentales. Même si un point restait dans l'ombre : si Wanda n'était pas la petite amie de Falcon, alors qui était-elle ? Le scientifique se promit de creuser la question. Au pire, il demanderait à Natacha : elle devait forcément savoir.

De leur côté, Pietro et Clint étaient revenus à des activités plus … charnelles. Hawkeye embrassait fiévreusement la gorge pâle de son amant, tandis que celui-ci enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'archer, un sourire insolent plaqué au visage. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtaient attention au regard appuyé que leur lançait Vision.

« Mec, ne les regarde pas. C'est censé être intime. », l'informa Sam.

« Pourtant, on m'a demandé de surveiller les personnes présentes dans cette pièces. Et de les filmer, accessoirement. »

« QUOI ?! », s'écria la totalité desdites personnes. Pour une fois, Pietro et Clint donnèrent de la voix, se sentant vaguement concernés par le sujet de conversation.

« Bien sûr. Avec les caméras intégrées à mes yeux. »

« Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? », glissa Bucky. « C'était flagrant, pourtant. Il avait les yeux trop fixes. Et je parie que c'est retransmis en direct quelque part »

« Tu … tu savais ? », balbutia Steve.

Le regard morne du soldat de l'hiver le toisa.

« À ton avis, pourquoi je n'ai pas envoyé chier mes psys dès l'instant où je suis entré dans cette pièce ? »

-oOo-

De l'autre côté de son écran, Maria Hill se massa le front.

Elle n'était pas du genre à rechigner lorsqu'on lui confiait une mission difficile. Nick Fury l'avait en partie choisie pour ça. Elle avait dû superviser des évènements extrêmement importants, gérer des crises de niveau international, et pire encore. Alors cette mission-ci n'aurait pas dû lui poser problème. Surtout quand il s'agissait _seulement_ de surveiller quelques super-héros le temps d'une soirée.

Cependant, il y avait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu savoir. Jamais. Même si cela avait été des informations dont dépendait la survie de l'humanité. Comme la forme exacte que prenait la relation de l'agent Barton et Maximoff.

Qu'importe la somme que Fury allait prélever sur son salaire, elle allait demander à recevoir un peu de ce prototype de sérum d'amnésie que les labos du SHIELD concevaient en secret.

L'agent jeta un nouveau regard vers son écran, et poussa un long soupir.

C'est cet instant précis que son téléphone se mit à sonner furieusement. Sur l'écran s'étalait le nom de Steve Rogers.

« Misère. Il va falloir s'expliquer. »

Parfois, Maria détestait vraiment son métier.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Une petite review pour soutenir cette chère Maria ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous et à toutes.

Je dois vous avoir donné de faux espoirs en postant cette petite note, mais non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je vais juste vous expliquer pourquoi cette histoire est en pause depuis si longtemps et ce qui va arriver ensuite.

D'abord, le retard de chapitre. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a un bout de temps, et c'était juste un moyen pour moi de m'amuser. Cependant, au fil des chapitres, ça me plaisait de moins en moins et j'ai fini par ne plus du tout avoir envie d'y toucher. Jusqu'à récemment, où j'ai décidé de dépoussiérer un peu cette fiction et d'enfin terminer cette histoire.

Seulement, entre temps, mon style d'écriture a pas mal évolué, et je m'arrachai la peau du visage en me disant que c'était nul. Donc, encore moins envie de continuer. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser, vou, adorables et bien-aimés lecteurs, avec une fiction en plan. Donc j'ai réfléchi.

Et finalement, voilà ce qui va se passer pour "Alcools, sérums et autres psychotropes" : je vais réécrire cette histoire intégralement, en essayant d'avoir un scénario un peu plus correct, cette fois-ci. Je pense que ça sortira sous le format OS (un long, long et très long OS). Je ne supprimerai pas cette fiction, parce que c'est quand même mon travail et que ça me montre que j'ai un peu évolué dans mon écriture, mais il n'y aura plus de mises à jour.

Je ne donne aucune date pour la sortie de cet OS, parce que je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire et que j'ai déjà pas mal de projets d'écriture en ce moment et que je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir en postant en retard encore une fois.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez bien ri en lisant cette fiction... parce que l'OS sera dans le même délire !

Aledane


End file.
